Captured
by SingingSongbird
Summary: When Brittany falls into the clutches of the murderous Lopez family, will one member be able to save her life as they find a liking in her? A little dark. Songs included. AU. Strictly Brittana. M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, forget my other stories. This one is gonna be good. I just finished watching like all these gory movies and you can count on me to turn it into a Brittana romance story. Not many other characters will be included in here. Maybe Quinn and Rachel and some other Glee members but for most of it Brittana. Completely AU too. I don't own any of the songs. This story is also dark as you can see but I assure you NO rape. That's just sick. Sorry for any mistakes. Read, review, and enjoy! Chapters will get longer with every review too.  
><strong>

_I own nothing!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) <strong>__performed by __**Marilyn Manson**_

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something <em>

Up above the sun blazes a bright orange as it positions itself for a descent beyond the horizon. Around Brittany the world is tinted in a deep tangerine, highlighting every last feature of the passing cacti and sandy mist swirling around the worn pavement of the rocky road. Her car thuds with every rigid bump or wide crack, bouncing her body in the leather driver's seat as she steers with little determination. She let her mind roam off to bright thoughts of finally returning home after a long needed vacation.

Sophomore year in college is on it's way just around the corner for her and she is beyond nervous. She just passed last year by a landslide and hasn't the confidence needed to push on. Maybe college just isn't her fancy, she never had a knack for learning for that matter anyway. Students insult her all the time, calling her stupid and immature. She knows there are dumber in the world so she just takes every mean word. Doesn't mean she doesn't cry alone at night curled up defenselessly in her baby blue sheets.

Hands drumming absently against the wheel, Brittany looks off and admires the gorgeous view of the desert land. She feels as though she's in complete isolation but the surrounding is too beautiful to be unseen. A small smile lights her face as she indulges in the sights of the environment. She got so lost in it all, she didn't even notice the thin trail of spikes set across the road.

Suddenly, all her tires popped as they collided with the sharp metal needles. The car swung out of control, dragging and marking the road with it's marks as it slid to an abrupt stop against a cactus. Brittany's body thrashed forward with the halt, slamming into the wheel as she hisses in pain. Bruises are already forming on her arms.

_Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused<em>

Scanning the damage of the car, she found there is no way to repair anything. She doesn't know how she will even make it home now. Panic sets in as she tugs at her own blonde hair.

"Oh no!" She spoke to herself, blue eyes wide with disbelief. "This is not good..."

Getting out of her vehicle, she slams the door shut and observes all the dents. With damage so severe, the car may never work again. Kicking at the ground in defeat, Brittany throws her head back and takes in a deep breath of air. This was definitely not planned.

"I'm never going to get home," she tells herself, shaking her head.

She is unsure whether to start walking her way or not. There's a possibility a car may pass by and pick her up. The chances are slim out here though- and what if it's some gross guy, too? Sighing, she begins her journey on foot. Unexpectedly, she gets stopped in her tracks by the noise of shuffling in the sand. Her heartbeat picks up as she cocks her head and looks around with cautious eyes.

There is nobody to be seen. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Maybe it's just her nerves acting up. She never did act well in bad situations. She has to be sure though.

"Hello?" Brittany calls out, ducking her head as she looks around for anything.

There is nothing in the road that could've been sharp enough to pop her tires. If there was, it must've been dragged away quietly. There's not a soul to spare out here. Brittany takes a shaking breath, knowing she had to of heard someone. Noises like that don't just come out of nowhere and her ears aren't mistaken.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>__Travel the world and the seven seas_  
>Everybody's looking for something<p>

Out from behind a protecting cactus, a petite girl reveals herself. Brittany gasps, spinning around to see the girl a few feet before her. She has exotic caramel skin and ragged clothes. There's a mask covering her identity, a cryptic frown plastered onto it's white surface. Brittany throws a hand over her pulsing heart, smiling a little from the shock.

"Whoa, you got me there," she breaths, shaking her head with a grin. "Hey, can you help me out?"

The mysterious girl looks about her age. She's shorter and skimpy looking with thick locks of charcoal black rolling down her waist. Cocking her head to the side, the girl get's a good look at Brittany. She straightens herself up and holds her head up strong.

"Has something misfortune happened to you?" She asks, her voice as soft as an angel's.

Brittany takes a moment to listen to the girl's chiming voice. She sounds like the bells of Heaven. Shoving the thought away, Brittany snaps back to reality and stares intently at the girl.

"Yes, my car's tires popped and I have a lot more miles to go before I can get home," Brittany unflatteringly explains. "Is there, like, any place I can stop at? I don't see anything out here..."

The girl simply watches as Brittany speaks, it makes the blonde a little uncomfortable. After hearing all she has to say, the girl lightly chuckles before shrugging.

"You won't find anything; it's all loneliness out here. My home is about a mile away if you'd like to spend the night?" She offers, holding her hands together sweetly. "I think you should."

Brittany is a little taken aback by the girl's offer. It's nice and all, but out of the blue invite a stranger into your house? It all seems a bit skeptical but Brittany doesn't have much of a choice left.

"Alright, I guess," she agrees, standing still. "Before I do anything, so we're not strangers, what's your name? Mine is Brittany."

_Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused <em>

The girl look up at Brittany in what would seem like awe behind the shielding mask.

"Brittany," she let's the name roll of her tongue before answering. "I am- Santana..."

Seeing the girl was a little hesitant to tell Brittany her name, the blonde tries not to dwell too much the fact. At least it's a girl and not some big masculine man that can take advantage of her. Giving the girl a bright smile, Brittany nods.

"I like your name, Santana," she says, trying the name out in her voice. "It's unique."

Santana bows her head and looks down at the road. Her jet black hair falls in front of her mask and down to her rather large breasts.

"Is unique a good thing?" She mumbles insecurely, more to herself.

Brittany watches the girl, perplexed. Did she not have some good grammar? She may be uneducated in these parts. Maybe she hasn't even gone to school. Home schooled, perhaps?

"Yes, of course! It makes you special," Brittany excitedly tells. "Like how you wear that mask, other people don't do that. Well, not where I'm from..."

Immediately, the moment Brittany brought up Santana's mask, she cringed away a little and turn her back to the girl. Brittany got caught off guard by this, not meaning to offend the girl at all. She didn't know why Santana is wearing a mask, maybe she's ugly. Brittany didn't care she took a few steps forward until she was only one more step away from the cowering girl. Little did the blonde know, she just lost the game.

_I wanna use you and abuse you  
>I wanna know what's inside you <em>

Reaching out a shaking hand, she pulled back and decided it was best not to get in her personal space. Brittany seems to have messed up enough as it is. There was something about seeing the girl so vulnerable that got to Brittany's heart.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk. I like your mask," she insists, apologizing.

Santana sharply spun around on her heels, throwing out her hand to grip Brittany's feeble wrist. Brittany gasped, automatically tugging back on the girl's hold.

"What's your problem! Let me go!" She screamed, writhing under Santana's hand.

Santana grunted, pulling Brittany on with her. She knew now that Brittany is just like all the other attractive bitches and intends her family to do as they always. For a moment she even thought for once she could have made a friend.

"Please! Where are you taking me!" The helpless blonde cries out pleadingly.

"Home."

_Keep your head up, movin' on  
>Hold your head up, movin' on<br>Keep your head up, movin' on  
>Movin' on! <em>

Santana said no other words, only ground out that one. She is really sensitive about her mask and loathes when people bring it up. Her temper is not something to be toyed with. She also doesn't take things as well as other _normal _people might. Living in the conditions she does, it's surprising she isn't already a monster herself.

"P-please let me go," Brittany chokes out in a shaky voice. "I didn't mean anything. I like you. You're helping me. We're friends."

Santana suddenly stopped short in the middle of nowhere. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her palms began to feel sweaty. She released her curled hand, letting Brittany's sore wrist go limp at her side. Brittany took a breath of relief, holding her wrist in her own hand. Santana really has a strong grip.

"I don't have friends," Santana mumbles before walking on without Brittany being pulled behind her.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something <em>

Brittany looked up and watched as she went before snapping to her senses and chasing after her. She got to her side and strolled along with her on their way. The more time she spent with this girl she got her more nervous and worried. She just has to keep reminding herself Santana can't harm her. The girl is too petite and Brittany has a running chance with her legs.

"I could be your friend," Brittany offers with a small smile. "If you'd like..."

Santana shakes her head in refusal. She would love to be Brittany's friend, but getting attached would just cause more pain in the end. Not one person has gotten out her home alive.

"Papi says no friends for me," she mumbles under her breath. "Thanks though."

_Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused<em>

Brittany doesn't question the girl. She too scared to do most things at this point other than follow her mindlessly. There is almost some sort of invisible pull bringing her with Santana. It's an odd sensation she hasn't felt with anyone before; not even with her past boyfriends she got no where with.

"It can be a secret," Brittany shrugs, simply trying to get on the girl's good side- if she has one.

Santana merely shook her head again, ending the conversation. Brittany breathed out and looked to the side as they walked along. She got caught off guard when she felt the most soft, silk hand entwine with hers. It's a perfect fit, like a ring of sorts. Brittany looked down at their hands, ivory on ebony.

"I-?"

She didn't even know what to say or ask. Santana didn't say a word, so she decided she shouldn't either. They both simply walked along, hand in hand.

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
>I'm gonna know what's inside<br>Gonna use you and abuse you  
>I'm gonna know what's inside you <em>

_**Welcome To The Family **by **Avenged Sevenfold**_

_Hey kid, do I have your attention?  
>I know the way you've been livin'<br>Life's so wreckless, tragedy endless  
>Welcome to the family <em>

Santana stopped Brittany with her hand when the front door to her home came to view. The blonde couldn't help but gape at the sight, an old Victorian mansion so huge. It's like something out of The Addam's Family. Vines and other constricting plants wind up the grey brick walls. Not to mention it's located in the most absurd spot on the planet.

"Stay here," Santana all but murmurs to Brittany, pulling her hand away from the girl's and starts walking up the steps to her door.

Brittany can already feel the empty spot where Santana's hand was. What has gotten into her? More importantly, what is this girl doing to her?

_Hey! There's something missing  
>Only time will alter your vision<br>Never in question, lethal injection  
>Welcome to the family <em>

Santana stepped into her home, catching her father's attention. He leaned over in his seat at the large kitchen table with one of his famous grins. She hates seeing that devilish glint in his eyes every time she walks in the door.

"Have we ourselves a guest?" He inquires excitedly.

Santana nodded her head as she knows she should. No emotions once she's in the house. Her mother comes walking down the fancy stairway with one of her elegant Spanish dresses on. The sequence red from her gown glistens in the light emitted from the chandelier hanging down from their sculpted ceiling.

"What's this I hear? A guest! Oh, we haven't had one for almost an entire _week _now," she exaggerates her words, swooning on the rail like an actress. "Shall we have fun with this one, Agusto?"

Santana's father looked at his wife, matching the gleam in their eyes.

"Absolutely my dear! Call down Manuel, won't you?" He smiles, turning to his weak daughter again. "And you. Bring in our guest."

Santana's lips quiver behind her mask as she reluctantly turns to walk out the door. For some reason she really doesn't want Brittany getting hurt- killed. Certainly not killed the way her family does. They're all horrible, it's a slaughter fest in there. The last thing she wants to hear is Brittany's screams.

_Not long ago you found the answers were so crystal clear  
>Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear<br>Can you look at yourself now?  
>Can you look at yourself?<br>You can't win this fight! _

Brittany's head snapped up when she heard Santana walk out her house. The girl stood at the doorway with her head bowed grimly. Her flimsy hands swooped up in a gesture for Brittany to enter. The blonde grins, gingerly walking up the steps to Santana's side.

"You okay?" She asks, a little concern when she sees Santana so sad again.

Something is definitely off about this whole situation and it's making her stomach churn in uncomfortable ways. Santana simply shakes her head as she always does in response to Brittany. The blonde doesn't catch the movement as she stares in awe at the inside of Santana's elegant home.

"Hello and welcome to our home! Our daughter told us you've had a problem with your travels. You are more than welcome to stay the night," Agusto stands up and welcomes, noticing the blonde girl.

_In a way it seems there's no one to call  
>When our thoughts are so numb<br>And our feelings unsure _

Brittany is taken aback at the abrupt introduction but offers a smile and takes Agusto's strong hand in a shake.

"I can't thank you enough. I was so lucky to have your lovely daughter here help me," Brittany motions towards Santana who slightly shakes as she shuts the large chamber doors. "You guys have an amazing house!"

Agusto throws his head back and let's out a bellowing laugh. He's lost count of how many times he has heard that from all past _guests. _Glancing over to his daughter, he grins.

"Santana, sweet heart, has Brittany brought up your mask?" He asks, a playful hint in his voice as he awaits the inevitable answer.

Santana always hated this game. She has to go out and wait to pop someone's tires passing by on the road. Once she does, she has to introduce herself and ask if they want help. The thing is, if they bring up her mask, they get murdered. If they don't, their free to stay the night and leave peacefully. Not one soul hasn't brought up Santana's mask.

_We all have emptiness inside  
>We all have answers to find<br>But, you can't win this fight! _

Santana looks over at Brittany, her eyes pleading behind the mask. She really can't stand the thought of such an angel getting hurt. She has to try. At least try this once.

"No." She lies.

Her father's eyes go wide. Could he have heard his daughter right? Are his ears playing tricks on him?

"Excuse me?" He asks again, glaring directly at his daughter.

Santana begins to panic a little under the pressure of his piercing black eyes. He doesn't believe her and her punishment could be horrible. She bites down on her tongue and curses in her head.

"Oh, that frowny mask? Yeah, I'll admit I commented on it. Nothing bad though, Sir. I like it," Brittany smiles too brightly.

_Hey, I have to question  
>What's with the violent aggression?<br>Details blurry, lost him too early  
>Welcome to the family <em>

Agusto gives Santana a look that chills her bones. She is going to get into so much trouble later. He has something special in mind for her. She's never killed anyone before, for that matter. Santana's insides spin and all her hope shatters. Why did Brittany have to speak up?

He never appreciated his daughter. Santana is the black sheep of the family. She doesn't belong with them, though they keep her for the entertainment. They hardly feed her and give her little if no education. She only learned how to speak from them and still can't even talk as properly.

As for her mask, they can't stand to look at her face. She is the most beautiful girl in the world and her mother hates that. Camila Lopez won't stand for any girl prettier than her. In result, Santana is forced to wear that ugly mask everyday. The only time she get's to withdraw it is when she has lucky nights where she can shower or when she goes to bed in the den.

"I see," Agusto finally speaks, deciding on his daughter's fate.

_Hey, why wont you listen?  
>Can't help the people you're missing<br>It's been done, a casualty re-run  
>Welcome to the family <em>

"Hello there, darling! Oh- I see we have a guest!" Camila smiles, coming down the stairs with a boy behind her. "Welcome to our home!"

Santana grunts when she sees her brother. Manuel is such a prick. He get's to sit in his room all day and do whatever he pleases. He's also a major druggy, as indicated from the dark circles marring his eyes. Not to mention he wears make up like a girl. He is a strange boy.

"Hi, my name is Brittany by the way," Brittany politely introduces herself, carefully eyeing Manuel.

"What a nice name! Brittany, this is Manuel my son. You can sleep in his room if you would like to spend the night-"

"NO!" Santana projects, protectively storming over to Brittany's side.

She knows what happens when the young girls get to sleep in Manuel's room and she will _not _stand for any of it. What's come over her? Well, whatever has, she's letting it freely take over.

"Mine- my room!" Santana growls, eyes warily glaring at her parents from behind the mask. "Brittany in my room!"

Everyone turns to stare at her. Manuel glares daggers.

"I believe it's Brittany's choice, not yours. Brittany, where would you like to stay?" He asks generously, doing his father's famous smirk.

The blonde is so confused, lost in everything. The only thing on her mind now is getting the hell out of here in the morning. She feels Santana's hand come up to her arm, tenderly holding her as if she's silently begging.

_I try and help you with the  
>Things that can't be justified<br>I need to warn you that  
>There is no way to rationalize <em>

"I would- umm- like to stay with Santana if that's okay?" She finally asks, gauging everyone's reactions.

Santana's face lights up like a Christmas tree behind her mask. She holds in her squeals of delight. Never before has she had a guest get to stay with her. She hasn't felt this way for a guest before either. Agusto clears his throat, exchanging looks with his son.

"As you wish," he grunts, turning to walk back to the kitchen table.

Camila, on the other hands, grows a devious grin on her face. She looks at her husband with delight and he looks back bewildered. What is she planning?

"Actually, Brittany. We can probably have your tires fixed in three days tops. You're very welcome to stay," she says.

Santana's breath hitches. They're keeping her here. This can only mean terrible things to come. No guest has stayed here for more than a night. What could they possibly be planning?

_So have you figured it out now?  
>So have you figured it out?<br>You can't win this fight!_  
>"Why don't you let Santana show you to her room? We will come down shortly with some attire for your liking."<p>

Santana looks into Brittany's blue eyes. She get's so lost in them. God, is this girl gorgeous. Not many people that have stumbled upon this fate are as attractive. But Brittany, oh boy. She's an angel.

Now, Santana is left to pray the night won't torture her. Brittany assuring takes her hand and offers a smile like she always seems to do. Santana isn't quite assured though.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, whatcha think? Good, bad? Any songs in mind? Expect a lot of Rage Against the Machine and Avenged Sevenfold. Maybe a little Coldplay here and there. Basically songs you may never hear on Glee. This is so AU I'm gonna die. ANYWAY REVIEW PAHLEASE. <strong>Your opinions matter to me...


	2. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Aww I loved writing this chapter. It's basically ALL Santana and Brittany and D'AWWW. Just finished watching the VMA's and AW LAWDY Jo Caldrone please do me even though im proudly so lebanese. Oh Jesus though, Gaga you got it working. Anyway, only one song in this chapter. A really old one too haha. Read Review and Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes. And I was a little hungover when I wrote like a few paragraphs in here SOOO like. I don't think it's that bad but I try to fit in some nice big words in here and there. Ya know.  
><strong>

**Dream a Little Dream of Me **by **Cass Elliot **

_I own nothing!_

* * *

><p>Santana carefully lead Brittany to the side where the small door to her room is situated. The blonde makes a face in seeing how poorly this girl is being treated. She doesn't have a vocabulary like her family and Brittany already dreads how compact her room is going to be. No one should be treated in such an ill manner, especially not little Santana. Brittany may have not known the girl for very long but based on what she has witnessed, the poor thing deserves better.<p>

Then again, this family is located remote from civilization. She doesn't know if they have an issue with people, which would seem unlikely since they let her in, or if it's just for the view and space. Preferring to think they enjoy the view, Brittany stuck with that idea. Sometimes she feels like she let's her mind wonder off on things too much but never on school work.

"This is the door to my room," Santana began, pausing to think of any intelligent words as she felt the need to impress Brittany. "You are- welcome inside, along with me..."

Brittany smiles, seeing the girl look up with her mask as she paused and though. She can't help the curiosity that pulls at her when she looks at that unflattering mask. There are so many possibilities on what Santana can look like. She can be ugly, pretty, repulsive, or even gorgeous. Brittany assumes she's just unattractive as the average person would. Although Brittany is not an average person. She is far more kind and caring than others.

"Thank you," she replies, letting Santana pull open the crooked wooden door to guide their way.

Looking down, the stairs are a pooling dark abyss of blackness. There is absolutely no light down in that _dungeon. _Brittany's face scrunches with displeasure. Santana's living conditions are become more ridiculous as they go on. Can it get worse?

"Are you sure that's where you stay?" Brittany asks, both her hands latching to Santana's arm as they gradually descend down the stairs.

"Of course," Santana answers, a little confused. "Why?"

Brittany gulps, her eyes dilating in the dark environment as the door shuts behind them. There are also no rails to support them on either side of the walls- if there are any. Hell, Brittany doesn't even know if she's walking on stairs; each step is uneven and a bit slimy. If she wasn't holding onto Santana she probably would have already plummeted to her doom.

"It's just- nothing never mind," Brittany decides on not making any more comments on Santana's business. "I'm just scared of the dark..."

Santana lightly chuckles, shaking her head. Brittany smiles, indulging in Santana's heavenly laugh. As ugly as this girl may possibly be, she is truly precious in herself.

"Don't worry, it get's lighter," Santana assures Brittany confidently. "And... maybe I can protect you at night- if you want me to. I mean, if you get scared... Umm..."

Santana feels her cheeks heat up from behind her mask and tries to ignore the sensation. She internally kicks herself, trying not to get attached. Brittany notices the girl's panic in her voice and softly smiles. Santana isn't as weird as the rest of her family. As adorable as the girl may be, Brittany still awaits her freedom from this house. Everything just seems like an unreal dream at this point.

Santana wants to stab herself she's so embarrassed. The beautiful blonde is masking her so nervous and insecure as she already is and it's killing her. It's just that she has never been able to have been blessed an opportunity like this and Brittany seems so sweet. She can't let Brittany die, the thought has never come across so cruel before. Out of all the people killed within the walls of this house, Santana has never felt anything but with Brittany it's a whole nother situation.

"I would like that," Brittany smiles, biting the corner of her bottom lip as she sees the brim of a fiery light emitting at the bottom of a door ahead.

Santana took a step in front of her and opened the door, bowing as she awaits Brittany to enter. Relief washed over the blonde as she finally made it to the room without cracking her head open on the stairs. The gory thought sent shivers up her spine, she was never good with blood or anything like that. Not to mention she has the lowest tolerant to pain. When she got stung by a bee when she was a little toddler she cried for an entire day.

"Why thank you ma'am," Brittany playfully sang, walking in elegantly followed by Santana.

Santana fully laughed and it was the most cute sight in the world. Her voice chimed out as she threw her head back and brought it back to shake. Has she never had fun before? Something about making the girl smile made Brittany all warm and fuzzy inside. She felt like a little child getting a new plush animal.

Santana's room was something else. It is literally a boiler dungeon. The walls are made of rough boulders plastered together and drip with water. In the far corner, theirs an old fashioned furnace positioned and it appears like a big scary monster with fire for teeth. At least it warms the room to a cozy temperature though it's scorching if you go near it. Right smack in the middle of the enormous room is a simple mattress with rusted springs. Judging from it's flat appearance, it looks stiff on the edges and worn in the middle with a few rips in the cotton padding. Not to mention there are two shackles hanging from the wall at the corner parallel to the furnace in a darker area.

"Wow, so this is your room," Brittany admires, unable to comprehend such a space. "It's... good."

Santana watched Brittany take in the room as she quietly shut the door behind her. She was nervous the blonde angel wouldn't like it and think she's some chained beast. Brittany's reaction turned out better than expected and Santana thanked the Lord for it. All she wants to do is impress the girl and she has no idea why. She's done questioning it though.

"Yeah," Santana drew out, bashfully shoving her hands into her torn pockets of her sweats. "I'm gonna go sleep by the floor- on the floor. Over by the warm fire."

The shy girl ducked her head and started for the warm space. Brittany automatically shot out her hand to gently take Santana's wrist and stop her.

"No! Making you sleep on this cold floor would be silly," Brittany explained, not wanting Santana to be uncomfortable all night. "I thought you were going to go in the bed with me? That's what I do with most my friends at sleepovers. We're friends."

Santana's face flushed and she felt it. There are moments like these when she's glad she has a mask on. Though she never had these moments before Brittany showed up. That doesn't matter at the moment; all she can think about is Brittany offering her to go in a bed with her. Does that mean she has to do what Manuel does to girls when they get in a bed? She doesn't want to, though. Deep down she actually does but she doesn't want to do something Brittany doesn't want her doing. At the same time she yearns to touch the girl and she doesn't even question if that's normal or not. She doesn't need to be smart to know nothing about her family is normal.

Brittany skipped over to the mattress, plopping down on the springs and patting the empty space beside to her with a bright smile up to Santana. The masked girl cringed, hesitating a moment before walking over and sitting down on the floor next to the bed. Brittany rolled her eyes, reaching out to grab Santana's shirt and pull her onto the bed.

"Hey, what are you-!"

"I said on the bed, silly!" Brittany giggled, tugging on the girl's sleeves.

Santana gasped, sprawling back onto the soft mattress with her head falling into Brittany's lap. The blonde only grinned down at her in amusement, the tips of her shimmering locks brushing Santana's mask. The girl's dark eyes were wide behind her mask as she unknowingly stares up in awe at the blonde angel.

"I'm on the bed," was all she could mumble out under Brittany's blue eyes.

The blonde flashes her a smile and leans back, propping up on her elbows slanted. She looks around thoughtfully with a thousand questions brewing in her head. Making conversation with Santana is fun because she's so different. Brittany could simply talk to her all night.

"Have you ever been in town?" She bluntly asks, looking back down at Santana's creepy mask. "I mean- since you live all the way out here..."

That's what makes Brittany herself; how she always speaks her mind without thought to it. People should always be like that, simple and carefree. At first Santana is a little shocked but assumes that's just the girl's personality. For some reason, she really likes it.

"No," she lowly admits, feeling slightly ashamed about the fact. "Papi said it's a bad place and I don't belong there. I'm lucky he cares so much."

Brittany's face distorts in repulsion. She loves the outdoors with her life and can't imagine what it would be like to be locked inside all day. What a waste of precious time. That would be like someone telling her she can't dance anymore. Brittany's entire life revolves around dancing.

"That really sucks, I would sneak out. We should hang out sometime after I get home. What's your cell?" She smiles, knowing her and Santana probably won't see each other again after she makes it home.

Santana got quiet for a moment.

"What's a cell?" She asks, never hearing of such a word before.

Brittany's blue eyes went wide. This girl had to be kidding, she doesn't know what a cell phone is? That's ridiculous. There has to be someway Brittany can enlighten her on life. Living in this Halloween mansion is absolutely horrible and her room is a dungeon on top of it all. Brittany needs to take a double-take on everything.

"Uh, well it's a telephone that you carry around with you. It's okay if you don't have one. I loose mine all the time anyway," she shrugs, absently playing with Santana's thick hair. "Can I ask you a question?"

Santana lays there, gazing deeply into Brittany's glossy eyes from behind the barrier of her mask. She's so memorized by this girl and everything she does is just amazing.

"Mhm," she mumbles her answer.

Brittany hesitates for a second.

"Can I see your face?"

Santana shot up out of the bed the moment the words rolled off Brittany's tongue. She darted across the room, cowering against the slippery wall as she violently shakes her head. All those fluffy feelings she felt before vanished all at once. She reminded herself she's an ugly monster and that no one would like her romantically. Especially not Brittany.

The blonde internally kicks herself. She was going too fast, she should have known better. It's just that when she's talking with the girl she wants to show her everything. She wants Santana to experience all her firsts with her. Brittany wants to be the one to open up this girl to the world and change a life. She carefully rose to her feet, hands steady before her as she tries to calm Santana from afar.

"GO AWAY!"

Brittany cringed at the girl's uproar, feeling like trash for hurting her feelings.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be a jerk again! Friends show friends their faces, though," she offers, sneaking in her persuasion carefully. "Like how you see mine."

Tears pool in Santana's eyes. She wants so desperately to bare her face to Brittany. She can't though. The last thing she wants is for all the progress she's made go to waste. They were just getting a little closer too and for a moment it looked like Brittany really meant every last word she said. Santana should know better than to get her hopes up.

Brittany's hands fall limp to her sides. She lets out a sigh of defeat. Maybe she just isn't good enough for Santana or the girl just doesn't like her. What if she thinks she's annoying and stupid like everyone else does? Lips thinning in insecurity, Brittany sits herself back down and wraps her arms around her folded legs.

"I'm sorry," she weakly mumbles into the skin of her knees. "I just thought we were friends."

Santana looks over to Brittany, standing up straight in her spot. She slowly shakes her head.

"No. Not friends," she states despite the fact it's killing her.

She loathes that Brittany actually has control of the situation and her feelings. She may not know it but she does and Santana won't let herself show it. Manuel crosses her mind. She thinks about how he treats all those girls. Santana begins to think that is what she has to do. She doesn't have the parts he does though so how could she do that? Is she even supposed to feel these feelings right now?

"Okay. I just wanted to be your friend," Brittany shrugs, acting like she doesn't care. "I don't have many friends either."

Santana stays strong. She won't let this girl get the best of her.

"Not my problem," she declares, plopping her body down on the concrete floor.

She huffs behind her mask and shuffles her body so her back faces the blonde. If Brittany didn't know any better she would say the girl looks comparable to that of a stubborn child not getting as they please. The sudden mood swings are confusing her to no end.

Brittany watches the girl with a new determination. She's not going to just pass this opportunity to make someone's life. Carefully and gradually, she got on her hands and knees and started for Santana's back. She holds in her breath as best she could, trying not to make a single sound.

"I said go away," Santana whimpers, her body slightly shaking.

Brittany froze in her spot as her heart almost stopped. Santana has really good hearing. The broken tone in Santana's chiming voice broke her heart. She really messed up this time. There has to be something she can do to make up for it. Then, the only thing she know she can do best pops in her head.

"I- want to dance?" Brittany asks, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. "Will you dance with me? You can keep the mask on if you want."

Santana suddenly spun around on her butt, facing Brittany with her frowny mask. The blonde jumped a little from the abrupt movement, shocked. Santana leaned in towards the girl, her hands spread out in the middle of her spread legs.

"You dance?" She asks, cocking her head to the side playfully.

Brittany collects herself and smiles brightly, nodding her head constantly.

"Yeah! I love dancing!" She exclaims, bouncing in her spot. "Do you dance?"

Santana shakes her head, her beautiful hair swaying side to side.

"No. I really like to sing but I wanna dance too. Show me?" She grins impishly behind her mask.

Brittany flys up to a stand. She dramatically throws her hand out, palm open and willing. Santana looks up in awe for a second before snapping back to reality. Brittany looks like an angel, her body and feature tinted with an orange rim from the furnace. She let's her hand inch towards Brittany's, slipping it into the girl's soft palm; ivory on ebony.

Brittany pulls Santana in close, smiling down at her as she is amused at the drastic height difference. Santana holds in giggles, getting all giddy from the proximity between them. Brittany is so warm against her.

"How about I dance and you sing? Then we can teach each other!" She explains, beaming.

Santana smiles though Brittany can't see it. She simply nods her head excitedly in response. Everything is happening so fast and she's loving it.

"But I only know one song. It's slow song. A slow song," she corrects herself, flushing a deep red.

Brittany's eyebrows furrow as she grins goofily.

"I don't care. Sing your heart out!" She tells Santana, grabbing her other hand as she begins to rhythmically rock their bodies.

Santana rests her head on Brittany's chest, feeling she can do that. Only with Brittany, though. The blonde girl is the most sweetest human on the planet. Santana feels like she can tell Brittany anything. She's just not ready to show her her face, not yet.

"I practice all the time. Hope you like it," she bashfully squeals, clearing her throat like a professional.

Taking a deep breath, Santana let's her lungs take her off. In the softest voice, she sings against Brittany's chest.

_Stars shining bright above you  
>Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"<br>Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

Brittany's blue eyes close as she get's lost in the girl's voice. She was something else; something heavenly. Her voice is truly like an angel's. Brittany feels as though her ears aren't gifted enough to be hearing this right now. She soon find herself unconsciously humming along with Santana, her chest vibrating.

_Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me  
>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me<br>While I'm alone and blue as can be  
>Dream a little dream of me <em>

Brittany let's her form lean into Santana's. Her head goes down, cheeks pressing onto the top of Santana's head. The girl's hair is silky smooth against the gentle skin of Brittany's roesy cheek. Santana loves the feeling of being so close to someone. Not just anyone- Brittany. This girl is changing her every moment. She never sang to anyone before except herself. Her parents would hit her if she tried to get them to listen.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
>Still craving your kiss<br>I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
>Just saying this <em>

Santana's eyes well up, her sight turning blurry behind the mask. She sniffled, causing Brittany to comb through her hair and silently cheer her on. Santana is so happy she could die Brittany really is something else. Ending the song slowly, she lowed her voice and coos.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<br>But in your dreams whatever they be  
>Dream a little dream of me <em>

They both stood there for a moment, indulging in each other's warmth. Santana was the first to slowly pull back, letting her arms fall from Brittany's and stare up at her.

Gradually, her hands came up to the bottom of her mask. Her fingers tightly grip the sculpted clay and nearly crack it in their hold. She's shaking from head to toe. Brittany can only stare in awe and await Santana to do the honors.

Lifting the mask slower than a turtle, Santana gulped deeply down her throat. A cold sweat plasters her face as she prays for the strength to continue. Her have never been so sweaty before. She lifts the mask little by little. Her movements stop when her plump lips are baring to Brittany.

Brittany can only stare at those lips. They're naturally red and full, so kissable. She licks her own lips, not daring to move forward. Santana has a perfect jawline and caramel skin. Her eyes flicker back up to Santana's hidden upper face. Curiosity is pulsating through her. Then there's silence.

"I can't," Santana chokes out, dropping her mask back into place on her face.

As the mask smacks back into place, Brittany's hopes shatter. She was so proud already though. Smiling with immense joy, she lunged forward and catches Santana in a warm embrace.

"I'm so proud of you! It's a start!" She cries out, lifting Santana up in the air as she twirls their bodies about.

Santana laughs despite the fact she's crying. Her legs are in the air as Brittany spins them. She eventually stops and sets Santana safetly down on her feet. Still holding her close, Brittany giggles in Santana's ear.

"It's a start," she repeats lowly, directly.

Santana has to nod to that because it is. It truly is.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Cute? Better be. Enjoy it while you can. BAHAHAHAHA. Love you guys! And if you get the chance you should watch House of 1000 Corpses! Ugh loved it.<br>**


	3. Basement

**EW. Short chapter. I need to chill a little with this story. I think I'm moving things too fast. BUT I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MEGA AWESOME EVENTS. Ugh. Tell me your thoughts. Thinking of _re-writing this whole chapter_ depending on what you guys please. God, you guys keep me young. Read review and enjoy! Not one song this chapter... Oh and Rhettlee I LOVE THAT SONG OMG. Haha.  
><strong>

_I own nothing!_

* * *

><p><em>Santana panted out heavily as she felt Brittany's slick tongue trail down her bare stomach. Brittany's breath are hot against Santana's exotic caramel skin, mists of sweet lava glazing it's prey underneath. They're both naked and sprawled out on the steamy floor near the furnace. Santana is practically melting against her mask as Brittany continues to crawl down her toned body. <em>

_ "Brittany," she whimpers, hips bucking into the blonde's faint abs for needed attention._

_ In response, Brittany can only latch her pink lips onto Santana's skin and give out a vibrating moan. Santana can feel her heated core pulsing with lust and scorching need. Soon she finds she can't even bother with the mask anymore. She hooks her thumb against the bottom and begins to lift it up._

_ It's nearly half way off her face when-_

Santana's eyes flew open, her luscious lashes scraping against the thin clay layer of her mask. She has her torso on Brittany's chest and her face on the girl's strong shoulder blade with hands in the silky blonde hair scattered above them. Glancing down, she finds one of her tan legs hooked over Brittany's waist and assuming a bit provocative position. Her entire body flushes when she can sense a damp spot between her thighs.

She bites roughly down on her lower lip. This is pretty embarrassing. As she carefully pulls away and removes herself from the blonde, she gazes down at the girl's angelic face. She looks so tranquil in her soft slumber, thin lips slightly parted with light breaths. Heaven can't be any sweeter than this face.

Rolling completely off Brittany, Santana sets herself onto the floor and brings her palms to rest flat on her mask. She is ashamed and sick of thinking such perverted thoughts of the angel laying before her. How could she- she is a monster. Brittany deserves so much better. This is becoming torture and more.

Then there was a loud, obnoxious rapping against her door.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP SUNSHINES!"

Manuel. Santana gasps, her hands flying to her hair as she stares at Brittany. The girl's glossy blue eyes flutter open before she props herself up and sits. She grumbles, frowning at the bellowing voice.

"Who is-?"

"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU LITTLE FUCK!"

Santana cringes away from the door, shaking her head as though her brother could see. Brittany's eyes are wide with shock and fear. This is not an ideal or normal morning for her and especially not after spending the night in a creepy place like this.

"Why is your brother so mean?" She asks Santana, seeing the girl cowering again. "Hey- are you okay?"

Santana's head shoots up from her knees when she hears Brittany's voice. She instantly crawls over to the girl and grabs her hands in her own. The feeling is such a sensation she almost loses herself in it. She can't though, not now; now she must save Brittany.

"You leave. You have to leave," she explains with great haste and a shaky voice. "My family is bad. You will get hurt. I don't want my friend hurt. _This was a set up!"_

"I'M GIVING YOU A SECOND BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN AND CHOKE YOU _AND _YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Santana's heart flutters when he says girlfriend. It may not have any meaning behind it but just to have it been mentioned is amazing. That's also what gave the little girl enough strength to do the impossible.

"You better get the fuck away from that door, Manuel!" She roars back defensively, pushing to a stand in front of Brittany. "I will h-hurt you! I promise!"

The blonde looks up to Santana with awe. She may not understand a single thing happening but she knows that right now this girl is protecting her with just about her entire life. Tears pool in her eyes from all the fear and panic and frustration.

"What's going on?" She cries, body quivering on the mattress.

Santana turns around and crouches down to rest a hand on Brittany's shoulder. She remembers how her head was there just a moment ago. A peaceful, happy moment ago. Right now, more than ever, she wishes she could show Brittany her face. She swallows and finally let's out the words she needs to say.

"They will kill you. I want- not that. Brittany," the blonde's head snaps up when she hears her full name from the girl's soft voice. "I am going to save you..."

"OH I JUST HEARD THAT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? _I'm telling on you!"_

Santana's heart stops that instant. She spins back on her heels without another thought to it and darts for the door as fast as her weak feet can manage. Her frail body slams against the door as she screams in protest, splinters piercing her arm. She swings the door open without knowing it.

Manuel stands leaning against the door frame with his famous smirk just like Papa's. There's a glint in his eyes. A glint telling Santana there is no hope left for her or Brittany. She immediately tries to swing the door shut again but her brother's dress shoes get in the way.

"No- NO!" She cries out, bringing the door back to shut it again when her brother leaps out at her.

Her head collides harshly to the concrete floor as he thrashes her elbows down. Brittany is stunned, paralyzed with every emotion slamming down on her swimming head. Santana goes out on a wimp, thrusting her head forward to sink her teeth into her brother's rough skin. He screams out, pulling one tightly twisted fist back to crush it back down into her cheek. Blood squirts out from her lips as her head snaps to the side painfully.

"I hope you fucked her last night," he slyly coos, grinning like a wicked maniac. "Cause that's all your ugly ass is gonna get!"

"STOP IT!" Brittany projects out, clamping her eyes shut. "JUST STOP IT!"

She can't handle any of this. All the words Santana told her, the warnings. Her creepy and abusive brother attacking the girl before her eyes. None of this can be happening. Cruel things like this don't happen in Brittany's world. But this is not Brittany's world anymore.

Manuel smiles down at his sister before slowly looking up to flash his grin at Brittany. A chill runs down the blonde's spine as she stares back with wide, blue eyes. She felt as though she was about to die that very moment. Heaven seems nice.

"Stop? Oh sweety," he chuckles, shaking his head. "I've just begun."

Santana let's her salty tears stream freely down the side of her face. She has never felt so weak and helpless before and there have been many times. She can even see them all flash before her eyes.

When Manuel got all Christmas presents and she got the scraps from the big family dinner that she was excluded from.

When Mami Camila throws her against the walls and calls her ugly.

When Papi Agusto shoves her into her room and locks her there for hours to days.

Not now. Santana will not lose this time. Manuel stand up, pulling his feeble sister along with him by her disheveled hair. Santana hisses at the pain pulsing in her head.

"Wanna see her face?" He coyly asks, a hand coming up to grip the frowny mask.

Santana froze.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" She cries hysterically, weakly punching against his hold as he laughs.

"Let her go!" Brittany shouts despite her immense fear. "Stop it! Just let her go!"

Manuel shakes his head with a frown mocking that of Santana's mask. He can't help his childish grin from spreading back when he slowly lifts the mask inch by inch. Santana is sobbing, wracking back and forth in his hold. She doesn't want to scare Brittany away. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. She wasn't even supposed to care in the first place!

Suddenly, a gust of cool air brushes across her bare face as she feels the mask soar over her head. Her heart plummets. Blood drains from her body. Brittany can only stare ahead with her mouth gaping.

She is the most beautiful girl she has ever been blessed to have seen in her life. Her hair is framing her perfect, defined cheeks flushes a roesy red. She has eyes so deep and dark Brittany can gaze into them all day, not to mention flatting lashes naturally thick and gorgeous.

Santana takes the silence in opposite to Brittany's awe and cries out. She crushes her palms against her face and collapses to her knees while helplessly searching the floor for her mask. When her hand stumbles upon it, she clutches it and slams it back to her face. Never sparing a glance back, she darts up the stiars and unintentionally leaves Brittany with her brother unprotected.

Manuel nods his head as he moves out of the way to let her go. This is the most fun he ever had in a long while and it's is fanastic. Now, what should he do to Brittany? He doesn't want to rape her, he needs something more original. Santana deserves at least that if he's going to make her go through all this.

"You're a monster," Brittany growls, turning to a darker side of her she's never known exists before.

Manuel mocks a sad face and twirls in his spot.

"I am human, my dear. Monster, not! Cruel, indeed," he grins deviously.

Brittany shakes her head in disgust.

"You make me so sick I want to vomit. Leave her alone. She's my friend," Brittany mumbles, helplessly trying to defend Santana.

Manuel's grin dropped to a thin line. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as he stares at Brittany with disbelief.

"Aha, excuse me?" He asks, clearing his throat a little.

Brittany's face hardens with determination.

"You heard me," she grounds out, eyes dark.

Manuel nods his head, considering the girl's words seriously. He can't. Howling out with laughter, he holds his gut and reaches up a hand to silence Brittany.

"My little sister? Ahh, well I have some history to share about her. Lend my your ears for a moment and I shall tell the tale of dear Santana," he continues, fixing his tie. "She was born prettier than mother, thus leading to an inevitable abuse. We were never that close anyway. She developed break down problems as she grew. Every now and then she would throw a fit and break valuable items around the house. The only thing that is her's in this house is that rugged mattress and her awful mask. Now, don't come crying to me when she either rapes you _or _suffocates you."

Brittany doesn't know what to believe anymore. She just wants to go home and be anywhere but here. At this point she would rather be in a prison. Everything is just so scary and unrealistic. At moments like this she wishes she had watched a horror film for some tips in situations like this. She was always too afraid to even see a commercial for a horror movie. Now she finds herself caught in the middle of one.

"No. Santana's different than that," Brittany explains. "And she can sing. I don't know what you guys do in this house! You should just know I won't let you hurt her!"

Manuel shrugs, chuckling slightly.

"Say as you please," he says, turning to close the door. "You won't be saying such nonsense after what she will do to you tonight."

He didn't let Brittany speak another word. The door shut right behind him and his steps could be heard storming up the stairs. Brittany merely sat in her bed shuddering with fear. She doesn't know what lays ahead and she doesn't want to. Only thing she hopes for now is Santana to save her like she said she would. If she can.

Santana is socially awkward. She has never seen the city light nor the grim mist of a cemetery. There has never had any celebration for her birthday or have had a friend to share secrets with. She lives in secret. Only doing as she has been told her whole life, she knows nothing of romance. The only she knows what couples do are kiss, as seen by her mother and father. They care so much for each other. Santana just wants someone to care for her like that. She yearns for romance but doesn't know if she is worth it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Merg so tell me what you think. I'm thinking re-write. WHATEVAAAAH! And keep in mind Brittany is still ditzy and like sweet like her character just maybe not AS dumb. You know?<strong>


	4. Discarding Blanco and Finding Santana

**So this chapter is very short and quick but I am determined to finish this story and this little chapter here is to remind you guys it's back on. Sorry for the long break, I was trying to work on my own projects but after getting sucked into the world of fanfic there is seriously no escape. I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes (which I saw a few rereading the other chapters, sorry for that too). Tell me what you seriously think about this chapter because I can change it completely if this ain't any good. No music for a little either, getting the lyrics is kinda annoying and I'm feeling lazy. But I do intend long chapter and this story may not be the longest but it's nice to have a little something like this in the Brittana inventory, right?Hehehe, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Manuel steps out from Santana's small door, bringing his body up fully with a smooth grin across his face. Santana is cowering in a corner just as he expected. It's something about having this raw power over his little sister is what thrills him. Power itself is such a lovely concept.<p>

"I must admit, dear Santana, you've got quite the attractive lady down there," he smiles, walking over to her and kneeling at her shaking side. "It'd be a shame to have her hurt- or worse..."

Santana can only feverishly shake her head in response, refusing to listen to another word from her sick brother. It's always been this way; she always has to be the one to get abused. When is it going to be his damn turn? She was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts with a harsh slap against her mask.

"I am talking to you, child! Ugh, whatever," Manuel shrugs, tipping the fine rim of his top hat. "You know..."

Santana finally stopped shaking and turned to look at her brother.

"You know, I think it's time you oughta tell her," he suggests, eyeing the wall suggestively. "Or show her. However you please to-"

"No! N- no, I can't."

Manuel brought his coal eyes away from the dark patterns on the wall to gaze warmly at his sister's mask. Santana hates when he toys with her like this. He acts like he cares. No one cares.

"You're not a complete freak, I don't think," he admits. "You're just- unique."

Santana shuffles away from him a little, making space for herself. Tears are already forming in her eyes but that's just one of the few reasons she enjoys the company of her mask. Actually, little Santana is so closely attached to her mask she has named it. Blanco is it's name, since it's plain white and all. She only named the mask because it's her only friend she converses with, as crazy as it seems.

"You try being like this," she lowly snarls, curling up against herself. "_You try being like this!_"

Manuel chuckles under his breath before standing to his feet. He reaches down to ruffle Santana's hair, feeling her flaws as he does. She growls and swats his hand away. He let's her do so without consequence. Her consequence comes later.

"Go back to your room. I'm going to let you two spend your final day together," he waves her off, walking away. "And if _you _choose not to bare your truth to her, then I so gladly will."

Summing up with that, Manuel strolled off up the stairs. Santana sat there for a moment, collecting her thoughts as her head began to swim around her. Friends love friend no matter what, right? So then maybe Brittany will still be her friend. That's the rules. Friends have to follow the rules.

What are friends that don't follow the rules? Fake? What if Brittany was a fake? A phony? Santana is too stubborn to believe so. She knows Brittany has a kind heart. Doesn't she?

Becoming more brave than she ever has in her entire life, Santana takes a bold stand. Her body feels light and celestial as she takes staggering steps towards her compact door. Friends don't tell lies or keep secrets. It's time for her to make this friendship real. The only friendship she may have ever known to have had.

Dragging the door open with a slight draw against the floor, Santana steps through the frame and shuts it behind her. Step after step, the little light emitting from the boiler system is illuminating her eyes from under the door. Her face is steel and her heart is racing. She can hear her broken heart thump it's messy rhythm into her ears. This whole situation is just making her uneasy but she must go through with it. She won't let Manuel torture her this time. She can do that on her own.

Unlocking the door slowly and carefully, she glides the splintered wood open and stares at the sight of her beautiful blonde angel cowering in a corner just as she was moments ago. Wasting no time, Santana shuts the door behind her and rushes over to Brittany's side. It doesn't help that they're on the darker side of the room but that's okay. Santana tenderly holds Brittany's arms.

"Brittany, Brittany," she whispers, shaking the girl slightly to show she's here.

She's here and she's going to protect her with her life. She swears it. The blonde gradually looks up at Santana's mask, her ocean blue eyes glossy with pooling tears.

"Sanny? I'm so scared. Get me out of here. I want to go home!" She cries, crumpling into the petite girl.

Santana breathes heavily beneath her mask, nearly losing herself with Brittany's tears. So many emotions are just pulsating through her ans she doesn't know how exactly to deal with it. Or ever calm them for that matter.

"Brittany. Calm. C- calm down. I want to," another deep breath. "Show you something..."

The blonde remains plastered against Santana for a little longer before pulling away and finding herself. She sees the petite Latina start for a stand and she slowly follows. She asks no questions and says no words, only follows. Santana gently grabs her pale hands, leading her towards the boiler's monstrous flames like a hero.

They stop near the system before Santana turns to her. Brittany stared at her with confusion, not comprehending what there is to show. Santana seems to be extremely tense, though. One last moment of silence.

"Take my mask off."

Brittany gasps. She had only caught a glance at Santana's angelic face and nearly fainted. Now she's allowed to take the mask off. It's been her wildest dream since she saw her a before. How Santana instructed her to was just so heartbreaking and low toned. Her voice nearly broke; nearly breaking Brittany's heart.

The mesmerized blonde was too desperate to get the mask off to ask Santana if she were sure or comfortable with it. Her dainty pale hands shake as they make their way towards the smooth clay lighting a deep orange like a sunset from the flames. With a nice grip, Brittany pulls the frowny mask off Santana's face, revealing the most beautiful girl she's ever come to see in her life.

Santana gazes into lit blue eyes as Brittany gazes back into fiery molten chocolate eyes. Their skin is rimmed in an orange tint, enhancing their features fondly. Brittany's tears have stopped at this point but she can only stare in awe at the angel before her.

"You are honestly so beautiful..." She finally forces out from her lips, the words rolling off her tongue.

Santana face lights up a little, two black feline ears rising up at the blonde words.

Wait.

"Whoa!" Brittany yells in shock, stumbling back a little as she grasps at her own heart.

Santana curses under her breath and brings her ears back down to camouflage into her hair. She didn't mean to expose herself like this. This wasn't part of her perfect plan.

"Oh my goodness! You- you're a kitten?" Brittany stammers, breathing out perplexed.

She didn't seem horrified. In fact, the curious blonde seemed a little excited. Santana threw her head down to stare hardly at her feet, becoming more and more obsessed with the stone floor more than ever.

"Uh, yeah, kinda," she murmurs. "Are we still- friends?"

There was a moment of nothing. No words, no movement, no breaths.

Suddenly, Santana fell back onto her mattress in a vice grip inside Brittany's arms. She screamed and nearly started sobbing until she found the blonde on top of her, playing with her hair to find her ear again. Santana grunted.

"Hey! Stop it! They're sensitive you kno-" Santana couldn't finish her sentence before Brittany gently took her ears into her palms and tended to them.

The petite Latina pushed her head up into Brittany's hands more and nearly moaned as the blonde giggled and toyed with her feline ears. Her dark tail whipped out from her torn pants and wrapped around the blonde's waist in attempt to hold her there as she manipulates Santana.

"Aww, look at you. You're so cute and adorable!" Brittany squeals, bringing her lips down to nibble on Santana's ears.

That's when Santana actually did moan out. And loud.

"Bri- Brittany! You have to s-stop!" She begs, a certain spot between her thighs getting hotter and wetter by the second. "Ugh! I c-can't! Nnnm! Stop! Please, Britt!"

"But you're so cute!"

"Ugh!"

Brittany smiled at Santana's blazing hot face and gaping mouth. She actually looked more sexy than cute right now. Scratch that, she looked gorgeous and amazingly sexy. She was like a goddess right now.

"So- you're still my friend?" Santana asked Brittany with careful eyes.

Brittany gazes down at her, trailing her hands through Santana's hair and arched back. She sure as hell wanted to be much more than just this girl's friend. She didn't want anyone else near her. Santana was like Brittany's own little discovery. Maybe that's why she has been trapped up in this house, because she's so perfect and a little inhuman but that's okay.

"You can count on it," she murmurs, gazing down at Santana's full pouty lips.

They looks so delicious, so kissable. Brittany's mouth nearly watered for her and Santana watched with wide, scared eyes.

Was Brittany about to kiss her? No. Only people in love kiss. She really liked Brittany a lot but doesn't know if Brittany likes her back. Even liking her a little back would make her world. But right now, as the angelic blonde is moving her face closer and closer to her's, she feels as if the world is spinning and all the right things are happening. Now she could the blonde's hot breath on her lips.

Suddenly, the door busted open.  
>"<em>Surprise, surprise!<em> Aww, look at you two. How sickly adorable. No more of that. It's time for your torture!" Manuel howls out, eyes crazed like a madman's.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, cliffhanger. Next chapter ain't gonna be so pretty but have hope for these characters. Hopefully longer, too. Don't worry I also stick to my word with NO rape. Only mentions of it but there is no way I'm going to write out horrible things like that. Who even want's to read that. Santana isn't as frail as everyone may think...<strong>


End file.
